


Faerie Rings and Unfair Things

by CallisaRose



Series: High Fantasy NCT [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Compulsion, Demon Chairs, Excessive Name Use, Fae & Fairies, Fae Realm, Faerie ring, Forest Sex, High Fantasy, Immortal Fae, Lore - Freeform, M/M, Magical Creatures, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shifter, Sorta Twist Ending?, attitude, kinda of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 12:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21731623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallisaRose/pseuds/CallisaRose
Summary: If you fuck a shifter in the woods, do you get fucked over? Yes, yes you do. But feeling smug will make it sting less.AKA- I got high and wrote a high (get it?) fantatsy smut fic
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: High Fantasy NCT [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566277
Comments: 21
Kudos: 63





	Faerie Rings and Unfair Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunshineandeyebrows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineandeyebrows/gifts).

> On November 25th I was high (marijuana is legal where I am, it's a doctor-approved treatment for my autonomic dysfunction, and I'm an adult, never fear!) and my soulmate, sunshineandeyebrows (check her out!!), asked me to write her an NCT smut fic. Four high writing sessions and a lot of proof-reading with absolutely zero retention later, here we are! Happy Monday my love!!! Your demon chairs made it in!
> 
> I exclusively wrote and edited this when I was high. I used their names probably too much, because DAMN keeping track of all of the "him"s was hardddd.
> 
> I pinky promise that Yuta knows EXACTLY what he's getting himself into.
> 
> THANK YOU to softyjseo (check her out!!) who helped me determine the ship and what species I wanted the boys to be. Also thank you for listening to me rant about shifter lore. And for being an excellent friend.
> 
> The idols the characters in this fic are based on should in no way be confused with the hot messes I've created here! End Notes will have some brief explanations

Yuta forfeited another step towards the tree, keeping an eye on the shifter prowling closer. Its elegant fingers danced along the buttons on its shirt, revealing a sculpted chest and tapered waist. Yuta’s eyes tracked lower, he had no trouble imagining what lay beneath the shifter’s trousers. While the shifter maintained its current form, its dick would be as perfectly proportioned as the rest of the creature. 

_ It’s not real _ Yuta reminded himself sternly, _ this isn’t its true form. _ He repeated this mantra to himself. The beautiful man in front of him was no more real than Winwin, the name it had given him when they met in a tavern the night before. He knew that everything from Winwin’s soft lips to the soft name was contrived, to lure him in. 

Yuta looked up in time to see Winwin’s shirt fall from slight shoulders, his fingers moving to unlace his pants. He stepped further into the ring of mushrooms.

“Stop,” Yuta winced at how rough his voice sounded. He had to get a grip. Shifters may not be able to compel victims like the fae, but they still possessed something of a lure. Less potent, but more dangerous in its subtlety. 

With a small smile, Winwin advanced another few paces, unlaced trousers highlighting the prominent bulge peeking through the loosened leather cord. Yuta forced himself to swallow back the whine that bubbled in his throat. It wouldn’t do to forget that shifters preyed on the weak and vulnerable. As a traveler lost in the woods at dusk, so far from any human villages, Yuta was both. Glancing at the beauty before him Yuta allowed himself to wonder, for a moment. Was Winwin powerful enough to melt into any shape it wanted, or restricted to this body and its true form? What animal would reflect his true nature? 

Snapping his eyes back to Winwin, Yuta cautiously moved back again. He really was giving too much ground to the shifter. There was just something so mesmerizing about its prowling gate and golden eyes. Based on the adrenaline coursing through him, Yuta guessed this shifter was _ very _ strong. He needed to run. He wanted to stay. He really should stay. Right? Nothing could hurt him as long as he remained under Winwin’s protection. Didn’t he have a reason to be backing away? Why was there so much space between them?

“Good boy,” Winwin purred, watching Yuta take a shaky step towards him. He reached out plaintively, hopefully, and Yuta rushed into his embrace. Winwin sighed happily, as if Yuta crashing into him made all of his problems vanish. Yuta was just glad that he hadn’t hurt Winwin, crashing into him. 

Yuta nuzzled his nose into Winwin’s neck. He smelled so good, like smoke and rain, moss and wind. Wrapping his arms around Winwin, Yuta pressed up onto his toes to find his mouth with his own. Winwin delicately cupped his face in his hands and brought their mouths together. Yuta sighed into the kiss, tightening his hold on Winwin’s waist. His hips were hot beneath his hands. Yuta wondered how it would feel to press his bare chest against Winwin’s. Deciding he had to find out, Yuta leaned back, giving himself room to pull his shirt off. Once Winwin realized what he was trying to do, he helpfully reached down to help Yuta wrestle the garment over his head. 

Winwin tossed the shirt behind them, tugging Yuta back into his arms. He brought them to their knees and lay Yuta back on his discarded shirt. With a shiver, Yuta pressed into the warm hand mapping the lines of his chest. Beneath him, he could feel the forest floor pricking his back through the fabric. Above him, Winwin’s hand warmed his chest in whirling patterns. He writhed as the hand slipped lower, deftly loosening the leather straps holding Yuta’s trousers in place. Without the hand on his bare skin, Yuta suddenly felt very cold. Whining he lifted his hips to feel the hand working his pants open press against his hardening length. He wanted the warmth back. 

“Thank you, love” Winwin praised, running a thumb over Yuta’s collarbone, as he tugged his pants the rest of the way off with his other hand. At Winwin’s touch, the warmth returned. Yuta wanted to purr at the proprietary feel of Winwin’s fingers now dancing along the column of his neck. It felt nice to relax and allow the gorgeous man above him to take care of him. 

Looking up, Yuta watched Winwin shimmy out of his pants, pressing down lightly with the hand on Yuta’s throat. Yuta whined, but he couldn’t work out if it was due to his briefly restricted airflow or the gorgeous cock that had sprung free from Winwin’s trousers. He squirmed against the hold on his neck, he wanted to know how Winwin tasted. Would he be salty, like Yuta himself? Or would he taste as wild and ever-changing as his scent?

“Patience angel,” Winwin glanced back at Yuta, pulling a vial of what appeared to be oil from his pocket. Winwin withdrew his hand from Yuta’s throat to uncap the vial. 

The moment he was free to, Yuta scrambled to his hands and knees, bracing his arms on either side of Winwin’s hips. He ducked his head down and gently licked a bead of precome from the tip of Winwin’s dick. Winwin tasted like the sea and honeysuckle, fresh snow and pine. With a low moan, Yuta took Winwin in his hand and lapped at the head pressed to his lips. He would be content here, with dry pine needles painfully pressing to his hands and knees for as long as Winwin allowed him to keep his mouth on his cock. Winwin groaned and tangled his hands in Yuta’s hair when he opened his mouth wide to let Winwin use him. 

“Oh, baby, you’re so good,” Winwin panted out, tightening his fingers in Yuta’s hair. 

Warmth radiated from Yuta’s mouth and scalp, wrapping around his body. Winwin felt heavy on his tongue, his nerves tingled where Winwin was tugging his head up and down by his hair, and he felt the unforgiving pressure of the vial still clutched in one of Winwin’s hands against his temple. His own cock twitched, painfully hard, when Winwin hit the back of his throat. 

Winwin kept him there, thrusting his hips shallowly into Yuta’s mouth. He felt saliva sliding from his mouth down Winwin’s length and his own chin. His jaw ached, Winwin was big. His eyes watered, tears racing down his cheeks. Yuta whimpered loudly when Winwin tugged him off his cock and spun him around. He found himself pressed face-down into his old shirt with his head pillowed on his forearms, hips raised in the air, and his knees bedded on dirt and pine needles. He didn’t want to lay down, he wanted to suck Winwin off. 

Yuta felt a hand push his cheeks apart and he forgot completely about having Winwin in his mouth. He _ needed _ to be fucked _ now. _ He looked over his shoulder in time to see Winwin tip the vial before he felt the cool lubricant slide down his ass, between his cheeks. He gasped when Winwin slid two slick fingers from his balls up to his hole then pressed one in without further preamble. Yuta whined as he tried to accommodate the intrusion.

“Good job baby; just relax for me,” Winwin intoned. Yuta felt his finger moving in and out of him, changing from stinging to pleasant. The moment he relaxed into the feeling, Winwin added another finger, opening Yuta further. He yelped at the increased stretch and felt a warm hand run from his shoulder to the base of his spine in soothing strokes. He felt better than he had in years, the pain from his elbows and knees secondary to the writhing pleasure he felt building inside him and from the tingling along his back. 

When Winwin added a third finger Yuta whined as his hips jerked forward, away from the intrusion, and his breathing stuttered. The stretch felt _ so good, _ even if he knew it was too soon. Winwin’s arm wrapped around his hips, holding him in place and he resumed scissoring his fingers inside Yuta. It hurt, but he knew that he needed to be good and relax if he wanted Winwin to fuck him. The man had lubricating oils with him. Clearly, he wasn’t the type to rush preparations. 

Yuta focused on his breathing and the tightness he felt slowly growing in his balls. Eventually the sting ebbed away, and his pleasure spiked. He whimpered and tried desperately to think of something unalluring. He didn’t want to come before Winwin fucked him, he had to last. So, he forced himself to remember the days of his schooling- the old masters and the demonic chairs at the desks that he swore were sentient enough to wish their users ill. 

Winwin removing his fingers brought him back to the present. He was achingly hard and suddenly, infuriatingly empty. He canted his hips back towards Winwin to ensure his intent was clear- he needed to be filled. The low chuckle coming from behind him told him that Winwin had understood his silent plea. 

“I know, pet,” Winwin promised, Yuta felt him pour more oil between his cheeks and heard as Winwin slicked himself up. With an impatient whine, he pressed his hips back again. He relaxed into the hand Winwin placed on his hip, shivering from desire and the chill of the woods past twilight. _ Finally, _ Yuta felt Winwin line himself up, holding Yuta down with a hand between his shoulder blades.

“Do you want me to fuck you, pet?” 

Yuta whined again. _ Obviously _ he wanted Winwin to fuck him. He was so desperate to be filled, to feel him come inside him and mark him with nails and teeth. Why was that even a question?

“I know, baby, but I need to hear you say the words. I need you to tell me you want it,” Winwin continued when Yuta didn’t bother replying. He was shaking with arousal, that should have been answer enough Yuta thought bitterly. Though, perhaps responding would make Winwin move faster.

“Yes, I… please,” he panted out, “I need you so bad. I want you so much, please you have to help me. I promise I’m ready, I need you. Want you to fuck me so bad.” Distantly he registered that he sounded like a whore for the stranger behind him but couldn’t bring himself to care. 

Winwin let out a sigh behind him and stroked a hand through Yuta’s hair, petting him approvingly. He repeated the gesture a few times before grasping a handful of hair to tug Yuta’s head back. At the same moment, he pushed in.

With a yelp, he struggled to brace himself on his hands. Winwin bottomed out and Yuta felt like he was on fire. Stretched open around Winwin, he felt the heat race up his spine and spiral into his aching hands and knees. Pain and relief licked their way through his veins as, at last, Winwin begin to move inside him. 

He groaned, Winwin’s hand steadily holding him by the hair and his dick dragging along his walls overwhelmed him. There was too much happening, and not nearly enough. Winwin yanked him up, moving one hand to close around Yuta’s throat as the other wrapped around his chest. With the new angle, he drove into Yuta’s prostate with each thrust. Yuta cried out, writhing against the hands holding him up. He needed more stimulation to come, he could feel his cock ache and twitch but without friction… 

“Please, Winwin, need to. I need to come, please,” he whined. He was a mess. Begging to come on a forest floor, his sticky cock bouncing against his stomach leaving a trail of precome down to his hips. Winwin bit his ear in response, growling something that Yuta couldn’t understand. He moved faster, and Yuta sobbed. His prostate felt abused and sore and the tightening in his balls felt painful. 

Winwin clawed at his chest and tightened the hand around his neck and Yuta knew that if he survived this, he’d never again be satisfied by his own kind. There was something primal and deliciously debasing about the way Winwin gave and took pleasure that had Yuta’s mind reeling. Or was that the restricted airflow? His sobs turned to broken pants as Winwin continued his relentless abuse of his prostate. 

In his fuzzy mind he knew what Winwin wanted, but he didn’t think even Winwin would be able to make him come untouched. Instead he felt lost in the searing pain and throbbing pleasure warring inside of him. A few thrusts or a few hours later, Winwin dropped his hand from Yuta’s throat. Oxygen flooded his lungs and his arousal spiked. He raked his claws up Yuta’s thigh and sank his teeth into his neck- claiming him. At that, Yuta’s body finally surrendered. He came with a relieved sob and slumped back against Winwin’s chest as he frantically chased his own orgasm. Right as the overstimulation became nothing but painful, Winwin groaned in his ear and Yuta felt him come, emptying himself into him. Winwin’s muscles gave out, pushing both of them to the ground. 

Yuta could feel every pine needle pressed against his cheek, hear every breath panted beside his ear, and feel the stinging ache of the claiming mark now permanently marring his neck. He was sore, his ass ached and the warmth Winwin brought receded when he pulled out and rolled them onto their sides. 

No, not Winwin. He knew that the name given to him had been false. Shifters’ instincts made them clever enough not to share their true names with any who inquired. Even someone dressed as a lost human in the woods. Yuta sighed, he had let the shifter use him and claim him and he couldn’t even bring himself to regret it. 

He reached towards his discarded pants and passed his wine skin to the creature wrapped around him. He needed to keep it happy. With an appreciative hum, the shifter took the skin from Yuta and took a deep pull of the wine inside. Yuta turned in his arms as he swallowed. Alarmed, Winwin- _ no, Sicheng, that was its name- _ pushed the wine back into Yuta’s hands and scrambled away. He looked afraid. Yuta felt a rush of power as Sicheng’s consciousness bound itself to Yuta. He had been right, Sicheng _ was _ powerful.

He smiled, allowing his pointed canines to show, “Never accept food or drink from the fae, _ Sicheng darling_.” From across the clearing, Sicheng snarled and bared his teeth. Yuta felt his smile turn mocking as he rose to his feet and slipped his pants back on. He turned around and beckoned the shifter forward with a finger.

“Come along, pet,” he called, walking towards the gnarled tree that served as a gate to the fae realm. He knew Sicheng would follow without turning around, just as he knew the shifter would fight his new dependence on Yuta tooth and nail. Yuta couldn’t wait. The rest of eternity had never looked better.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it through- thank you, Thank You, THANK YOU!!! I love you SO MUCH
> 
> Leave Kudos and Comments for Christmas! Or just because you want to?
> 
> If you have any questions, comments or concerns, ask! I try to answer everyone here or you can find me on Twitter @RoseCallisa
> 
> In case it wasn't clear- Yuta is fae and his goal all along was to get Sicheng to drink from the faerie wine (once you consume food/drink from the faerie realm you'll never be sated by mortal food again)  
My shifter lore is a blend of what I've read elsewhere  
Fae magic trumps shifter magic in this universe  
My fae are immortal, unless killed
> 
> If anyone wants any other works in this universe or written while I'm high (or both), let me know!!! I'm already thinking about a Pixie!Taeyong one... thoughts?


End file.
